The Demon Within
by SimplyAbstract
Summary: Villagers have always warned their children to stay away from the woods, for a demon lurks within them. But when one boy grows curious, just what will he find? AU SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

_One._

 _The crows gathered amongst the treetops, watching as the young boy ventured into the woods, unbeknownst of the tales that lied within them, of the many spirits which roamed the land, in search of a savior. But within them lied a monster, who when awoken had been dealt a terrible fate. A life filled with sorrow, remorse, hunger. A sense of longing so deep, so beautiful, he would kill to satisfy it. No matter how many times it took, how many lives wasted. But who knew fate could be so cruel?_

 _Their eyes watched as a young child ventured within those woods, taking in the splendor of his youth. Surely, they thought, this could satisfy their master. And so they called for him, wings slicing through the breeze as their cries filled the night's air. And the boy, who knew not of his fate, only crept further, curiosity brimming at the seams. He took one step, followed by another, until the moon could no longer be seen, and the skies once so full of stars were now shrouded by branches. Their bare arms twisting this way and that, in a desperate attempt for light._

 _Two._

 _His assailants continued to circle from above, leering down at their prey, coaxing him further. More, more, they thought to themselves as he found his way to the center of it all, where the dirt path now ceased. There he met a single tree that stood apart from the rest, its insides hollowed out, as if it could act as some sort of shelter. And he would've explored further, but something held him back, and from somewhere within, something urged him to fall back._

 _Three._

"… _Hn…?" He woke to the sound of birds crying, looking out to the darkness in search of prey, somewhere, he knew, someone was out there. Waiting, watching. The older male yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes when a familiar aroma enticed him from his dreams. It was something tasteful, mixed with curiosity and fear all at once. A child? He thought to himself, thinking of the last to roam through these woods, the sweet scent of innocence that came with it_

 _A child…_

 _He tore himself from bed and walked from his home out into the open field, where the boy waited, gazing about, oblivious to his company._

" _Child," The boy jumped, now looking towards the male who spoke to him, "Don't you know better than to venture within these woods?"_

 _His eyes began to search the male, looking to the tattered remains of fabric that lined his torso, to the worn denim that hung from his hips. He wore no shoes, but rather left them bare, his feet resting against the dirt as something swept from behind them. It had an unusual glow about it, repeating that same sweeping motion as the boy stared, transfixed. It appeared translucent, almost see through, as if it were made from some type of energy-_

" _It's not polite to stare."_

 _He met the stranger's gaze as he began to make out the details of his face. At the blonde hair that sat at his waist, locks dreaded and tied with brightly orange beads, but atop his head sat two ears, much like a cats. They twitched and moved, but never once disappeared, made up of the same material as his tail. And his skin, a pale white seemed to compliment the faint reds of his eyes, fitting all too nicely with that crooked grin._

" _Are you done?"_

 _The boy shouted, pointing a boney finger at the male, "A cat! You're a cat!"_

 _The crows began to shout, their laughter echoing within the forest as the boy stood, amazed by all that was happening. But with one menacing look, the birds quieted, and continued on waiting patiently for the attack._

" _I'm a fox, no mere cat." He explained, looking to the boy with a grimace, "I am the spirit of this forest, the very one that keeps this place alive. The trees, the grass, they are bred from the fertility of my life, and rely on such to thrive. But this life comes with a cost. Have you never heard of the demon that roams within these woods?"_

" _A demon?" The boy now sat, cross legged in the dirt below, looking to the man as a child would his father, patiently waiting for another story._

" _One who lures people into these woods, never to be seen again. A demon so vile he gnaws on their very flesh, and tosses their brittle bones to his pets, who fight so viciously over scraps. A demon so violent he'll torture you until all the bloods been drained from your poor body. One so villainous that even his friends ran from his side. That's the kind of demon you'll find in these woods."_

" _Sounds lonely. I'd be his friend."_

 _The older male raised an eyebrow, looking to the boy who simply smiled, as if all the wonders of the world could be solved with a simple answer. "You would?"_

" _Well yeah." The boy snorted, "No one wants to be alone, no matter how bad you may seem. There's always a little bit of good in someone right? Or at least that's what my father says."_

" _Well your dad's dumb…"_

 _The younger male yawned, rolling onto his back as he stared up at the sky, looking to the branches that reached high up, "Maybe. But with all the good in the world, there's gotta be a little bit of bad. And if I can help this demon from whatever darkness clouds him, well then maybe I can show him the good that's still in the world."_

" _What is your name boy?"_

" _Sasuke." He yawned again, his eyes falling shut as his breathing slowed, "…Uchiha."_

 _He stood for a few minutes more, listening to the soft snores of a child, who had stumbled across his path. But unlike his other victims, the fox decided to let this one escape from his grasps, for whatever reason, he hadn't known. But he carried him in his arms, to the entrance of his prison, suddenly aware of the own beating of his heart. He placed the boy atop the dirt, and waited until sunrise before taking his leave, retreating back into the sanctity of his home where he would wait for his next prey._


	2. Chapter 2

_The years passed, and by now the child had grown into a rambunctious teen, one that only continued to amuse him greatly. Sasuke often came, talking of his family and friends, how life had treated him. From what he gathered, school was a bore, girls were an eyesore; especially these two who were in constant battle over his attention. But then one day, it all stopped. And the fox simply waited for his return, wrought with worry. Yet, nothing came. And the crows, who sat, perched high up knew not of what to do, for they had never seen their master so distraught._

 _"The witch the witch!" They cried one morning, looking to him for any sort of response, "Tsunade!"_

 _"Hmph." The thought displeased him, why she only brought about trouble, often arguing with him over the simplest of matters. And yet he knew they were right, what other choice was there? "That old bat?" He muttered, "She hasn't gone crazy already?"_

 _So late one evening he ventured within the woods, pushing passed branches and leaves that clouded his path, anxious to get to his destination. And when the trees cleared, and the bushes gave way, he knew he had made it. Lying feet from him was a pond, its blue waters baring small fish that looked to him with a sudden sense of curiosity. Slowly he knelt, cupping his hands within its shallow depths as he then brought it to his lips. As he did so, the fish began to jump, sending ripples into its surface, and it was in that moment that she emerged, bare chest heaving from having just taken her first breathe. The blonde strands clinging tightly to her skin as the water fell from her body, back onto the surface, where she stood. Feet gently resting upon it. When their eyes finally met, he could see just how annoyed she truly was._

 _"Damned fox." She spat, "How dare you drink from me without even showing a shred of gratitude. I should poison these very waters until you come crawling back on your knees with an apology."_

 _"Oh shut up." Her glare hardened as he continued, "I've come seeking your help."_

 _"My help?" She scoffed at this, seemingly intrigued by his statement. But when their eyes met once more, she found herself taken aback by the sense of vulnerability that lied within them, "What's changed you fox? You seem almost…different."_

 _"I'm not here to chat, I'm in search of something important to me."_

 _She stood in silence for a moment, before pointing again to the water, "Have you forgotten how this works? Look to its surface, and it is there that you find what you so desperately seek."_

 _Her head suddenly snapped back as her lids fell shut, breath quickening as he looked upon the waters. Her arms, outstretched as an image began to emerge its watery depths._

 _The male looked to his friend who stood, shrouded by tombstones, his face turned towards the heavens as if searching for any sign from God. His scent plagued with grief. With hands balled into fists, arms trembling, the boy fell, tears running from his cheeks as he cursed whatever God that watched over him._

 _"Show me more."_

 _Her face contorted with agony as he continued to watch another image emerge, this one filled with death and decay. A story that told the tragedy that befell on the once noble clan._

 _The demon looked to his friend once more with a sense of sorrow, before throwing his hand out across its surface, "That's enough."_

 _The pond returned to its usual state as her gaze dropped, looking to her old friend who seemed almost troubled by what he had just witnessed._

 _"Why does this trouble you?" She asked, her head tilting to one side as she pondered this herself, "You of all people should know just how cruel humans can be."_

 _"That's all in the past-_

 _"And?" She demanded, laughing at how childish he had become, "Do you believe they've changed? People don't change Naruto, especially not them. They hold themselves mighty, acting if they are some kind of God, gracing this planet with their presence. Do you not remember what they've done? Humans are not to be dealt with, and you know that. Have you no shame?"_

 _"No." His gaze fell back against the water as they continued to argue, "What right have you to judge me? Am I not the ruler of this land, or have you merely forgotten? Have I not protected you all these years, shielded you from the cruelty that has become of this world?"_

 _"And what will you do now?" She hissed, throwing her hands up above her head in disbelief, "Will you leave these woods as prey to that same cruelty, for a world who has subjected you to nothing but torment? Is that really what you wish for; to leave behind this world for another?"_

 _"I'm not leaving, simply visiting if you will. This boy, this…human, believed in a world where everything was just. Where man and creature could live in harmony, can you imagine? Being able to walk around without people having to fear for their lives? He believed that one day the world could be just that, he saw something in us, looking passed out appearance. And now you expect me to sit here and do nothing as the world turns on him, as it had us? That would make us no different than they. Is that really what you want?"_

 _"Fine, go." She looked to him one final time, before turning her back, submerging back from whence she came, "But heed my warning. If the world's turned on him, who's to say he hasn't turned on you?"_

 _He approached the gates, looking to the village with a look of despair. Centuries had passed since he had last stepped foot, and here he was, ready to make his grand appearance. But the moment he began on that old cobblestone path, people began to stare. Eyes fearful as they made way, some running to warn of his arrival. It wasn't long before men arrived, looking for a fight, gear lining their bodies. And then, one man stepped away from the rest, all but one eye covered by a skintight mask._

 _"Demon." His voice fell flat against his ears, but still Naruto watched, intrigued by what he had to say, "What brings you here?"_

 _"It needn't concern you." He looked to the villagers, who now dispersed, locking themselves within their homes. "But do tell me, how do you expect to kill a demon?"_

 _"Like this."_

 _The male moved, his feet barely touching the ground as he rushed forward. Now to the naked eye, it had looked as if he had vanished within thin air, but to Naruto he was as clear as day. Only he hadn't seen the blade hidden within his sleeve, until it pierced through the flesh lining his stomach. The male seemed all to boy with his trick, digging the blade further until its hilt rest against the skin. But it wasn't until he looked up when his blood ran cold._

 _The blonde still stood, as if nothing had happened, but his demeanor had changed drastically. His posture grew rigid as his ears slanted against his skull, much like a cats. He bore his canines, snarling as his stare hardened, almost burning a hole through his attacker. "Was that supposed to hurt me?" He spat, grabbing ahold of the human, "Don't make me laugh." With the mere flick of his wrist, the man was thrown against a building, its walls cracking at the sheer force of collision. He then averted his gaze to the rest, raising a thin blonde eyebrow, "Anyone else?"_

 _"Naruto?" From the path came his friend who simply walked closer, head tilted to one side as he took in the sight, "What're you doing playing with these idiots?"_

 _"Sasuke?" At the mere sight of the boy, his began to hurriedly sway from side to side, and his ears again twitched with excitement, "I've come in search of you."_

 _The younger boy pointed to the weapon that lay, embedded in his skin. Again looking to the fox with dull brown eyes, "Doesn't that hurt?"_

 _"Why would it?" He laughing, looking to his friend to join in, but Sasuke simply shrugged, averting his gaze elsewhere, "Sasuke. What bothers you?"_

 _"Dunno. Nothing I guess."_

 _You're lying. Why are you lying-_

 _"Why do you care?" The bitterness of his voice took the demon by shock, but instead of apologizing the male simply sighed, "Look, what do you want?"_

 _"I've come for my friend-_

 _"Friend?" He spat, laughing at the thought, "Dud you honestly think a demon and a human could ever be friend? Let's be real here Naruto. Now why don't you just go back to where you came and leave me alone."_

 _"What?" The fox looked around him, at all the men who stood with hate in their eyes, for fear of the demon that lurked within those woods. At the monster that stood before them. "To hell with you then." The skies began to darken as his began to burn a brilliant orange, the reds of his eyes now turning back into his skull. Thunder sounded somewhere in the distance as he fell to his fours. His back now baring four tails. "To hell with you humans," He snarled, laughing into the wind, "If a demon what you want, then a demons what you'll get."_


End file.
